


Art for Steel Roses by Ximeria [X-Men Big Bang2016]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Zombie, engravings style or kind of, go read this first !, old fashion artworks, romance in old library, victorian clothes are awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are my works for illustrate Steel Roses written by Ximeria for the X -Men Big Bang 2016. This story takes place during the Victorian era .<br/>You'll find that I try to adapt my style to the ambiance. The illustrations are drawn in the style of old engravings and portraits are inspired by antique paintings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Portraits of the characters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ximeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Steel Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656767) by [Mikanskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey), [ximeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria). 



I hope you had recognized them !

Charles Xavier  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160429095423639483.jpg.html)

Erik Lehnsherr  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160429095448637160.jpg.html)

Armando Munoz  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160429095500341438.jpg.html)

Raven Darkholme  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160429095446906937.jpg.html)

Nathaniel Essex  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160429095443209641.jpg.html)

Tony stark  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160429095437402839.jpg.html)

Angel Salvadore  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160429095458384756.jpg.html)


	2. Illustrations for the story

Chapter 1  
Erik eve of Charles after having saved him from drowning .  
I like to draw Charles dying, his face can be so expressive...  
The decor is extracted from an engraving showing a nurse watching over a child.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/1604290954433105.jpg.html)

Chapter 2  
Erik shows his powers to Charles .  
I have long sought an image of an old fireplace with a wood fire for the right brightness . This decor is extracted from an engraving showing an old man by the fire .  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160429095459514024.jpg.html)

Chapter 3  
Charles and Erik doing research in the archives of Shaw .   
This beautiful old library decor is extracted from an engraving showing the bourgeois interiors of the 19th century .  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160429095500900434.jpg.html)

Chaper 4  
Charles discovering his feelings to Erik after the attack.  
I love this passage of Ximeria's story, and the atmosphere she had imagined was very sensual . Charles is extremely tempting in this chapter. I tried to pass it in his eyes. The decor is extracted from an engraving showing Dr. Jekyll !  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160429095456251063.jpg.html)

Chapter 5  
Charles is enclosed with Shaw in zombie form !   
I watched dozens of prison cell images before finding the right one! Funny researches sometimes !  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160429095456588085.jpg.html)

Chapter 6  
Erik nibbles Charles 's arm just before they made love .   
This scene is funny and tender, it is the mind that I wanted to put in this drawing. The decor is extracted from an engraving showing a ghost slipping into the bed of a girl !  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160429095459930120.jpg.html)

Chapter 7   
On the old armchair, Erik takes Charles in his lap.   
A light final scene as I like to draw. Firstly, I wanted to draw Queen Victoria and the court but I felt that the challenge was a bit too hard for me !  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160429095455498407.jpg.html)


End file.
